


June 20, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl and Amos battle Gentleman Ghost before she attempts to protect her preacher father.





	1. Chapter 1

I never created Superman TAS.

''We'll move forward and unite every life form. We'll reveal how unity should be good for everyone and everything,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to the crowd within Smallville's revival tent. He smiled with every word and nodded occasionally. He remained by his alien master. The one he always managed to interpret for. The one he gathered victims for. Become one with everyone.

Amos used his arm to make a sweeping gesture. He frowned for a moment. ''Go. Spread the concept of unity to everything and everyone.''  
Amos smirked as soon as the crowd turned and departed. When they mentioned the name of his master every now and then. Unity.

After the flashback, Amos walked by Supergirl's side in Smallville. He glanced at her as he scowled. He recalled Unity viewing him as useless and abandoning him a few months ago. Disbelief in the preacher's wide eyes. Tears filling them. Running down his face with every sob.

Was Amos destined to remain with Supergirl and her family? The one responsible for defeating a few victims of Unity before the latter decided that Amos was no longer useful? Perhaps.

Amos wondered if Unity's previous victims remembered him. The man preaching about unity near them. The man leading them into the revival tent. His smile as their wide eyes settled on a large alien with more than a handful of tentacles. When he refused to aid crowds while tentacles from Unity appeared and attached to them. Foreheads. Arms.

Amos turned to four young men standing with their backs to a general store's side. His eyes were on their dark outfits and matching hair. Their identical scowls. Squinting, he attempted to remember them. Amos preached near so many people that it was difficult for him to recall what they looked like. He thought he viewed their bodies tensing. Trembling.

Worry formed in the preacher's eyes for a split second. He wasn't willing to find out if they were planning on attacking him. He continued to walk to the Pig Pit for a father-daughter lunch.

Footsteps were heard before Amos looked back. His steps stopped. ''Hm?'' The other footsteps ceased.

After Supergirl paused, she focused on Amos. ''Are you hearing things?''

''I heard footsteps.''

''Worried about a villain battling us? Gentleman Ghost? Volcana?''

''You never viewed young men standing near the general store earlier?''

''No.''

''You don't hear ANY footsteps?'' Amos muttered.

''No.''

After Amos looked ahead, the footsteps continued another time.


	2. Chapter 2

The men from earlier appeared near Supergirl and Amos. They viewed father and daughter pausing. Looking back. Their wide eyes.

''Reverend Amos Howell? The preacher with the alien controlling us?''

Amos began to tense and scowl. He thought he viewed confusion in Supergirl's eyes.

''You shouldn't be alive! You smiled as the alien controlled everyone in the revival tent,'' another man said.

The preacher's scowl remained on his face as he refused to recall obeying Unity again.

''You'll suffer the consequences,'' the other man informed Amos. He ran to Amos with a raised fist. The latter's wide eyes never bothered him. He paused as soon as Supergirl stood near her father.

Supergirl glowered. ''You hurt my father? I'll hurt you.''

Confusion formed in their eyes before their heads tilted to the side. They smirked.

''What are you going to do? You're weak.''

Two men began to run to Supergirl before she smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Supergirl seized the enemies' shoulders and lifted them. She continued to smile as their eyes widened. ''You were saying?''  
Supergirl dropped them before they fled with their companions.

''Thanks,'' Amos said as he smiled.

Supergirl faced Amos. ''Not a problem,'' she said before their walk began another time.

There were other footsteps ahead. Frowning, Supergirl and Amos exchanged glances. They followed them before their eyes flew open.


	4. Chapter 4

''Gentleman Ghost?!''

''Hm?'' Gentleman Ghost thought he heard a girl's voice. He paused after he ran from a general store with cash in his vest. He viewed Supergirl with Amos. Mere curiosity caused him to approach them. A monocle was adjusted. ''How do you know about me?''

Supergirl frowned. ''Uhhh, you're in the newspaper sometimes. People take your picture after you rob places.''

''Oh?''

''Mm hm. You're going to return whatever you managed to steal from the general store,'' Supergirl said.

''My apologies, but I refuse to do such a thing. I'm destined to steal valuables,'' Gentleman Ghost muttered.

''You're destined to be defeated,'' Supergirl informed Gentleman Ghost.

''Is that so?''

''Words aren't going to prevent Gentleman Ghost from fleeing or attacking us,'' Amos said to Supergirl. He viewed a sudden scowl on her face.

''Why aren't you attacking him?'' Supergirl asked.

''I don't know what Gentleman Ghost is capable of.''

''Mm hm. I see,'' Supergirl muttered. She faced Gentleman Ghost and struck her open palm. ''You're always going to rest in peace,'' she said.

''Shouldn't you attack him?'' Amos asked.

''PREACHER!''


	5. Chapter 5

''I usually don't attack others, but if you continue to disrupt me...''

Supergirl smirked. ''I thought you were a gentleman,'' she said.

Gentleman Ghost began to tense and tremble with anger at the same time. ''Not when enemies irritate me,'' he said. With a flick of his wrist, a staff with a skull materialized before he wielded it. The skull was aimed at Supergirl as her eyes flew open. Fire emerged from its jaws and eye sockets. Willing to protect its master.

Amos placed himself in front of his daughter. He cried out when fire contacted his shoulder. He winced as his legs trembled.

''Why are you protecting me?'' Supergirl asked.

Amos smiled after he glanced at Supergirl. ''You saved me earlier. Remember?''

''Mm hm. I remember the men almost attacking you.''

''A father should protect his daughter.''

Gentleman Ghost shook with rage again. Fire was released from the skull's jaws. He watched as it struck the preacher's shoulder again. One invisible smile formed the minute Amos started to cry out another time.

The preacher father was going to perish with his daughter.


	6. Chapter 6

Gentleman Ghost vanished and materialized by Reverend Amos Howell's side. He raised the cane above his head. He enjoyed viewing the preacher's wide eyes as he continued to smile. Gentleman Ghost started to bring the weapon down when a tentacle slid from his enemy's mouth and struck his hand. Eyes flew open the minute the cane was dropped. Wincing, he stepped back and held his wrist. One scowl replaced his smile.

The tentacle managed to hit Gentleman Ghost's shoulder and knock him down on his side.

''You're impolite,'' Gentleman Ghost said to Amos. After he stood, he faded from view again.

The tentacle returned to the preacher's mouth.

''Cool!'' Supergirl said with awe in her eyes.

''Hm?''

''When you protected me from Gentleman Ghost.'' She smiled again. ''Thanks.''

Amos proceeded to smile and nod.

''Father-daughter lunch?''

Amos nodded another time. Injuries and Gentleman Ghost were no longer remembered. The same with his master. Unity? Being near his daughter. Amos was going to be just fine.

THE END


End file.
